Enchancia
Enchancia is the kingdom that serves as the main location of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. This place is ruled and owned by the almighty, "Enchancian Clan" (also called as the "Royal Family"). In the beginning, the title character leads a simple life in this kingdom's main village, where she lived and worked in the Shoemaker's shop with her mother Miranda, but after meeting King Roland II, who needed a new pair of royal slippers, he and Miranda fell in love at first sight and were soon married. Now that Sofia is a princess, she is exploring the kingdom from a new point of view. Description Castle The princess/prince suite has a window seat, reading nook, canopy bed, playing area, a closet large enough to hold thousands of outfits and accessories (Sofia only has seven crowns, the most recent being Amber's Derby tiara), and a bell rope to ring for service. Sofia, Amber, and James all have differently decorated suites, but their room structures are all roughly identical. However, Amber and Sofia have multiple armoires that they use to hold their books in, while James uses a bookshelf. There are two sets of gardens that may be connected. One set is the garden in front of the palace, which is built up of small bushes and plants, some of which are used by Cedric in his potions. It contains vegetable plots used by the servants and Clover. The second is a large maze of hedges behind the castle, where Sofia has a secret garden that she uses for private time when not in her bedroom. This world is full of winged horses, the first of which Sofia has ever seen personally pull the flying carriages to and from the Royal Preparatory Academy. Villages *'Dunwiddie Village:' Dunwiddie is the village located closest to the castle, and where Sofia and her mother lived before moving to the castle. It is also home to Ruby, Jade, Lucinda and their families. The village includes a bakery, school house, park, and various shops and residents, and is commonly visited by members of the royal family. *'Summerset Village:' Summerset Village is the only other village in Enchancia that has been visited in the series, and was visited by Sofia in the episode "Finding Clover". Its distinguishing feature is its tall, green-roofed bell tower. Culture Enchancia has a variety of holidays, one being the Harvest Festival, which celebrates the kingdom, The next is the Flylight Pageant, where all of the princesses from all of the kingdoms get together and fly through the night in decorated coaches on the summer solstice. Another, more unofficial one is the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, where the royalty of Enchancia meet with the royalty of Khaldoun and Wei-Ling for games and feasting, sometimes bringing along guests. Wassalia is a prominent winter holiday, where candles are lit and gifts exchanged, pine and willow trees being brought in to boot. Halloween is there, though it isn't a big deal, along with Mother's Day. There are also festivals in Enchancia, being the Leafsong Festival and the Friendship Festival in the spring, the FlyLight Pageant in summer, and the Harvest Festival in the autumn. There is also the Royal Jubilee, which celebrates the kingdom's establishment. Many sporting events are in Enchancia, such as croquet, bowling, badminton, horseshoes, soccer, volleyball, Flying Derby, which was founded in Enchancia, foxhunts, musical chairs, and capture the crown. Other sports played likely include tennis, a traditionally royal game. Village and Royal kids can compete against one another in competitions, such as Go-Coach racing and Dazzleball. The Crown of Enchancia is passed down from first born to first born. However, the first born can willingly abdicate and allow a younger sibling to take the crown. Symbols The Enchancian flag is shown in "The Amulet and the Anthem" when Sofia and her friends, Ruby and Jade sing the Enchancia Anthem. It is shown again in "Holiday in Enchancia". The most prominent royal coat of arms (or "royal flag" as Miranda called it) has a white pegasus (or winged horse) on a red and blue backdrop framed by gold thread, making it as the kingdom's royal sign of the universe. Other symbols of Enchancia are Easter Lilies, which decorate the wallpaper and curtains all over the castle, as well as roses and lozenges, which also feature on castle decorations. Birds, hounds, lightning, and suns have also been seen as symbols. Vine decorations are all over, further adding to the focus on rebirth in the kingdom. There may be other royal symbols, but they have not been seen yet. Trivia *At the banquet hall, where Sofia has trouble figuring out which fork to use, there were six forks, spoons, and knives to choose from. *King Roland II and Miranda have both seen and visited Cedric's lair/workshop, seen in the episode "The Big Sleepover" and as for the key that locks the door, only Cedric himself and, as of a recent tour, Sofia know where the key is (it is in a secret compartment in the toe of one of the gargoyles). Sofia later led Amber to the lair, which came in handy for Amber later when she sought the help of Cedric in "Princess Butterfly" and "Two Princesses and a Baby". *Woodland animals have helped princesses for ages, but only in hopes of getting fed in return. They constructed secret passageways through the castle to reach different rooms and exit the castle onto the grounds. After Sofia feeds the animals that help her, they help her more. Sofia's animals used to work for Amber, but Sofia's arrival as a new princess got them reassigned to her due to their experience. *Naming people or creatures after gemstones seems to be popular in here. Examples include Amber, Ruby, Jade, and Jasper, Onyx, and Opal. *The Enchancian Castle incorporates the signature colours of the royal family into its design. Some of the towers have purple roof tiles (for Sofia), others have pinkish-red tiles (for Miranda), one has green tiles (for James), the tallest tower has blue tiles (for Roland) and all of them are topped with bright yellow spires (for Amber). *Enchancia seems to be held in very high regard by the other kingdoms as several characters on the show have spoken very favourably of it and Slickwell stated that the job of Steward of Enchancia is the best among them. *Enchancia is the largest kingdom with many varied areas, including two realms that are their own lands. *Enchancia Castle is styled after a chateau with its horizontal structure and thick towers. Its interior also seems French-influenced, with the fleur de lys-like designs on curtains and the ballroom resembling the one in Beauty and the Beast. Gallery EnchanciaFlag.jpg|The Enchancian Flag or coat of arms. Enchancia.jpg|Enchancia Castle, the main residence of the Enchancian Clan. Tumblr mudx53OD051s9te8mo1 1280.jpg|The Castle at night Enchancia Concept 1.jpg|Enchancia Castle concept Enchancia Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of the village Town 2.jpg Town 1.jpg Lair.jpg|Cedric's workshop Castle.2.jpg|The main entrance Image01.jpg|Sofia's bedroom Aes.jpg Bebae.jpg Picture.png Enchancia Castle in Curse of Princess Ivy 1.png Enchancia Castle in Curse of Princess Ivy 2.png Enchancia Castle in Curse of Princess Ivy 3.png village 1.jpg|Enchancia in the winter Enchancia Village.jpg Minding the Manor Sofia arrives.jpg|Aunt Tilly's manor Minding the Manor Music room.jpg Minding the Manor inside.jpg Category:Kingdoms Category:Elena of Avalor locations Category:Sofia the First locations